


Feel You

by berryblonde



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yes you read that right, in my defense I just really had to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde
Summary: Skin on skin, soft, synthetic under rough, calloused hands.Things get heated in Gavin's apartment, and Connor thinks this might just be the right thing.





	Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not what I expected the next work I post on here to be. In my defense, I really had to get this out of my system. 
> 
> //used to be unacceptable_bisexual//

Skin on skin, soft, synthetic under rough, calloused hands.

There’s not a drop of sweat on the delicate material, a fact he almost laments.

Wants to feel as real as Gavin does, wants to be more than a pretty plastic shell.

But the way Gavin looks at him, pupils dilated with arousal, hands and lips feverishly searching to cover every inch, every tiny part of his body tells him that maybe it’s enough. He’s enough.  _ Human _ enough.

The LED on his temple is a little light show, blue and yellow in tandem, never red. He’s nervous, yes, but he wants this. Wants  _ Gavin _ . Has wanted and waited for so long now that the time Gavin takes to explore his body feels entirely like an eternity.

His shirt and tie have already been discarded somewhere on the living room floor, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t able to find the latter the next morning.

Not that it mattered, not when Gavin’s voice is honey to his ears as he whispers Connor’s name, tracing every little mole and freckle CyberLife has left on him.

Dim light covers them as Gavin’s weight suddenly leaves him, just for a second. Connor can’t help the little smile that appears on his lips as he watches his— his colleague? His lover? His used-to-be-workplace-bully? Take of his thin, black shirt, muscles playing.

His gaze drifts over the other’s stomach, admires this muscles. Takes in the perfection and the flaws, the scars and freckles.

He can’t help when his eyes follow the little trail of hair that lead down the trail from Gavin’s navel, and he can see Gavin smirk when he notices.

“Impatient?” He grins, mocks, teases. But Connor can tell that he wants this just as much, can tell by the sweat on his skin, by the look of his eyes.

Instead, he rolls his eyes.

A bit of fiddling, and Gavin’s belt is gone, his jeans sliding down his legs. Connor barely has time to admire the view before Gavin is all over him again, his mouth on his neck his jaw his lips.

He closes his eyes, bites his lip when Gavin is not kissing them, trying to stifle a moan. Hands are on his own belt, working it open, getting rid of the fabric that still separates them.

Connor wants nothing more than for it to be gone gone gone, to feel Gavin on every inch of him.

And even if they don’t go all the way tonight, he doesn’t need them too. He just needs Gavin, needs this, needs to finally, finally touch him.

When Gavin notices what his teeth are doing to the soft of his lips, he moves close to Connor’s ear, hand running over his cheek, over his lip.

“Don’t,” he whispers, voice deep and throaty. “I want to hear every single little sound you make.”

The words go straight to his groin and he can feel his dick twitch in his boxers.

Gavin’s hand leaves his face and wanders down his torso, Connor’s own hand caught up Gavin’s hair, the other tentatively exploring his back, then his shoulder his chest his stomach.

He gasps when the other’s calloused fingers run over one of his nipples, pinch it, twist it between them until a low moan escapes him, his hips shifting upwards searching for friction.

Lips land on his and he can feel Gavin smirking into the kiss as his hand continues to wander lower, runs over Connor’s stomach and down to his boxers, teases him, never touches him where he really wants him to.

Caresses his thigh, always dangerously close to his groin, but far away enough for it to be torture.

Part of him wants to beg, wants to tell Gavin to just touch him already, his hips moving in hope of some sort of release.

“So eager,” Gavin teases, and Connor wants to strangle him. Wants Gavin to strangle him. None of them. Both. His processor isn’t working properly he finds and all he can think of that he needs more more more especially when he can feel Gavin’s own erection against his.

His neck is being peppered in kisses, soft and rough and every in between, hoping to leave marks.

But his skin stays flawless even when Gavin bites it, tongue licking over the spots he sank his teeth into apologetically while his hand continues to never quite but always almost touch Connor.

A whine comes over his lips when the tips of Gavin’s fingers graze by his erection ever so slightly he can feel his resolve crumple.

“Please.” It’s barely more than a breath, barely more than a whisper in the night.

“Please, what?” A raised eyebrow, a cocky smirk, and Connor is starting to want to not just kiss but also punch the man on top of him.

“You know what I mean,” he says, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Oh, but I don’t,  _ Connor _ .” The way his name rolls off the other’s tongue a shock straight down south.

“Touch me.” He tells himself it’s not begging, he wouldn’t beg for this. He has more dignity than that, no matter how much he wants this. “Please,” he adds when Gavin doesn’t move.

A smile tugs at the corner of Gavin’s lips and he slowly moves his hand, but it’s still not where Connor wants it to be. It’s roaming his abdomen. “Here?” Gavin whispers, circling his navel.

“Or here?” He asks, lips pressed against this shoulder, hand on his thigh again.

“Or—” he stops, grins deviously for a moment — “here?”

The suddenly pressure on his dick, the unexpected friction makes a moan escape his lips, unhinged and raw, and even through the thin fabric of his boxers he wants more of this.

Gavin’s hand teases alongside his erection, palms it through the black fabric until he finally,  _ finally _ pulls it down.

“This is pretty unfair,” Connor comments, his own hands moving down towards Gavin’s butt. “That I’m naked and you’re still wearing this.”

“Then get it off of me,” Gavin grins and Connor complies, wanting nothing more than just that.

When his own naked erection rubs against Gavin’s he can’t help but throw his head back, accidentally biting the inner side of his cheek. Above him, Gavin groans, his hand between them.

All he sees is static when Gavin slowly, so painfully, torturously slowly begins rubbing their dicks together with one hand, steading himself above Connor with the other.

Lips are on his against and it’s wet and sweaty and messy and there’s too much tongue but Connor can’t bring himself to mind, low moans and messy gasps escaping him while Gavin curses above him, every movement a little bit of heaven and hell at the same time.

Gavin’s hair under his hand is soft and he pulls it, enjoys the yelp of surprise Gavin makes and Connor tugs him closer closer closer closer, until he can’t tell anymore where his lips end and where Gavin’s start.

Warmth begins pooling in his stomach as Gavin speeds up the pace in which he moves his hand around their cocks and Connor throws his head back, all care about being quiet gone.

“I’m—” he pants, feels too hot, he’s sure his LED is yellow from the need to cool down his system but he doesn’t care doesn’t care doesn’t care.

All he cares about is the man above him and the way he makes him feel.

“I’m not going to last long if you keep this up,” he admits, his cheeks hot and blue and his lips swollen and still so eager for more.

A quick kiss is stolen from him, Gavin’s lips rougher than his own, his pace quickening even more.

“Good,” Gavin grins once he frees Connor’s lips again. “Because,” he’s cut off by a groan coming over his lips, “I don’t think I will either.”

He loses himself in the feeling of the other against him, loses himself in feeling so raw, so right, so natural. Like this is how it was always supposed to be.

When he comes, he doesn’t even try to quiet himself, Gavin’s name falling from his lips like a prayer, over and over again as he rocks his hips against the other, trembling and riding out his orgasm, Gavin following him over the edge just seconds after with a loud groan, his hand still feverishly jacking them off until there’s nothing left other than sweat and the stench of sex in the room.

His eyelids feel as heavy as Gavin’s weight atop of him, but he doesn’t want to move. Wants to stay, remain here. For just a little while longer.

If the world was ending right now, Connor thinks, lazily running a hand through Gavin’s hair, the other still lying on his chest, he doesn’t think he would notice. He’s feeling like he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be. and tomorrow seems to be too far away to care about it.

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he feels Gavin's breathing growing slow and steady, Connor's arms tightening around him.

He fits between them like a perfect puzzle piece.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. As always, my tumblr can be found tumblr [@berry--blonde](https://berry--blonde.tumblr.com).


End file.
